Oblivion
by Mikaori Aqua
Summary: [Yaoi] Camus sabía que el castigo de los dioses sería doloroso, pero nunca creyó que ver a Milo olvidarlo sería lo peor, sobre todo cuando lo veía ser un humano normal. Ahora, luego de varios años de cautiverio, junto a los demás "castigados" deberán reunirse, sin embargo, ¿es la mejor opción? [CamusxMilo]
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 01:** La ira de los dioses

Era tan desolador, tan frío, pero supuso que era lo correcto. O eso quiso hacerse creer.

Recordar los viejos miedos que se había obligado a olvidar, y revivir vivencias que deseaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente. En ese lugar, tan lúgubre y frío, los humanos como él conocían la soledad y desesperación en aquel lugar.

Se encogió un poco así mismo, tocando su piel desnuda y cerró los ojos, aunque no hizo una gran diferencia, ya ni sabía en qué momento los abría o los cerraba. Su cuerpo temblaba y los susurros que había escuchado anteriormente incrementaron con gran fuerza. Quiso buscar a los dueños de aquellos aterradores sonidos, pero sabía que no encontraría nada a excepción de la triste soledad. Ni siquiera podía sentir la presencia de sus compañeros, quizás era ese su castigo, alejarse de las personas que apreciaba.

Milo se obligó a tomar el aire de nuevo. Lo había contenido sin haberlo notado, lo último que quería era volver a alucinar.

Su resistencia había llegado a su límite, él, uno de los caballeros dorados, por fin se sucumbiría ante el castigo impuesto por los dioses. Era consciente que ellos observaban, quizás para deleitarse por el sufrimiento de los hombres que en cada generación se revelaban ante ellos. El castigo de la humanidad, ver como los hombres más poderosos eran condenados al sufrimiento, convertidos en rocas, para que no olvidaran que ningún humano debía sobrepasar los límites.

Milo había resistido junto a sus compañeros, ninguno se atrevía a soltar gemidos lastimeros por los golpes que tanto los dioses inferiores daban en nombre de Artemisa y Apolo, quienes eran los encargados del castigo. Sin embargo, al ver que juntos eran inquebrantables, fueron separados, dejando que cada uno lidiara con sus peores miedo. Después de todo, ellos no dejaban de ser simples mortales.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que tocaban su hombro, pensando que era uno de esos seres fantasmales enviado por los dioses, agitó sus manos intentando alejarlo. En ese lugar, ya no tenía su cosmo.

— ¡Milo! ¡Soy yo, Camus! —gritó, el muchacho se detuvo, pero aun así no bajó los brazos. Forzando a su vista, intentó visualizar la figura del francés.

—No eres Camus —susurró con recelo, intentó ahogar el grito aterrado cuando sintió su cuerpo ser rodeado por dos brazos y su pecho desnudo, tocar el de su amigo. Milo se negaba a creer que en verdad Camus estaba frente a él, no deseaba volver a ilusionarse y quebrarse al saber que no era verdad— Dime algo que sólo Camus sabe.

—Cuando éramos niños te metías a mi cama cada vez que tenías pesadillas, mientras que yo te abrazaba y empezaba a cantarte una melodía suave para tranquilizarte —dijo con parsimonia. Camus sintió como Milo se aferró a su cuerpo y pudo soltar el aire que había retenido. Pudo sentir la presencia de Milo antes de perder la cordura.

Al igual que Milo, él también tenía sus demonios. Así como su amigo temía a la soledad, él temía a perderlo.

Era un sentimiento irónico puesto que como un caballero de oro, estaba listo para perder a sus camaradas por la justicia y su diosa Athena, sin embargo, y aunque Camus lo negara, seguía siendo un humano, por lo tanto, no pudo enterrar sus sentimientos del todo. Surt y la batalla que se había librado en Asgard era una de las pruebas, además del sentimiento de desesperación que sintió al saber que Milo moriría a manos de Surt.

El corazón le dolía… un sufrimiento que quemaba y destruía su alma de una manera tan cruel que parecía no tener un fin.

Lo apretó con temor a su pecho, creyendo que si no lo hacía lo perdería para siempre.

Sus orbes violáceos se perdieron en la inmensa oscuridad y su mente se perdió entre sus recuerdos, los más profundos y oscuros.

— ¿Camus? —susurró Milo contra su pecho, el antiguo caballero de acuario lo despegó y acarició con ternura las mejillas húmedas. Milo había llorado al creerse solo. Tal y como él lo había hecho.

—Debemos reunirnos con los demás —dijo— Pude sentir a Shura cerca.

—No tenemos cosmos, y los dioses nos separaron para evitar tener "paz" ¿Cómo crees que hallaremos a los demás?

—De la misma forma que te hallé a ti —susurró más para sí mismo. Milo lo miró en medio de la oscuridad con genuina curiosidad, esperando que terminara de hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

Milo dejó que Camus lo guiara, parecía conocer el lugar a pesar de no poder más que sólo oscuridad. Alzó su mano libre, intentando tocar algo que a parte de la nada, pero el resultado era lo mismo.

— ¿Camus?

—Confía en mí —interrumpió— Sé por dónde ir.

Camus era un hombre inteligente, siempre había buscado una solución en sus momentos de desesperación, podría decir que confiaba en él, como siempre, pero en este caso era distinto. Camus no dudaba, ni siquiera respondía a su muda súplica. Parecía que no era la primera vez que pasaba por la ira de los dioses.

Se siguieron alejando del lugar donde lo había encontrado, pero más que avanzar, parecía que sólo estaba dando vueltas, o quizás ni siquiera habían avanzado.

 _¿Será que al morir y ser resucitado, su alma fue llevada primero?_

Caminaron un poco más, y para ese momento, Milo se encontraba ido, había empezado a escuchar las tenebrosas voces en su mente y la sensación de desasosiego invadía su alma. La soledad que sentía estaba haciéndose presente y sus pocas energías habían disminuido. Sabía que en cualquier momento, aquellas cosas lo atraparían, dejando su alma a merced de los dioses.

Camus se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que Milo se chocara contra su espalda. Sintió como giraba hacia donde estaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Lo siento —lo escuchó decir, y el pánico lo invadió— Pero esto es por tu bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó con la voz aguda— ¿Camus? ¡Responde!

Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, y el frío de la oscuridad se incrementó. A su alrededor, la oscuridad se tiñó de carmesí y las figuras potentes de los cuatro dioses apareció. La presencia era perturbadora, y si bien al comienzo los catorce habían combatido contra las deidades por el amor hacia Athena, ellos se habían encargado de destruir sus almas, hasta que el temor sea lo único que sintieran.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —gritó separándose con brusquedad. Pudo ver por fin el rostro de Camus. Lloraba, su rostro pálido lucía demacrado y en sus mejillas se notaban los rastros de lágrimas de sangre.

Milo retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza en su pecho, deteniéndose cuando chocó contra algo duro. Con cierto recelo, miró por encima de su hombro encontrándose con la mirada desolada de Saga que sin pensarlo lo atrapó en un abrazo desesperado.

Entonces fue consciente de su alrededor.

Milo no era el único que estaba en ese lugar. Aioria, Shaka, Mu y Aldebarán, estaban en medio, semi inconscientes, mientras que Dohko y Shion estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión sobre algo que no llegaba escuchar por la distancia. Podía notar que incluso, el patriarca tenía un rastro de sangre en sus mejillas. A unos pasos de donde estaba, pudo ver a Afrodita y Deathmask que parecían estar lo más junto posibles. Negándose a separarse.

—Lo siento —volvió a escuchar a Camus hablar, Saga lo aferró más a su pecho como si negara a querer soltarlo— Pero es necesario hacerlo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ustedes deben irse —esta vez quien habló fue el gemelo de Saga, Kanon. A diferencia de los demás, lucía más tranquilo, sin embargo, había extrañas marcas en su cuerpo, cada una tenía un símbolo que no entendió, tal vez era latín.

— ¿Ustedes?

—Aquellos que no traicionaron a Athena, ahora Apolo ya castigó a los principales responsables y condenó a ustedes, mortales, que pasen por su mismo castigo.

A Milo no le gustaron esas palabras.

Saga aflojó el agarre y pudo aprovechar para avanzar hacia Camus, el hombre mayor, lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que no supo descifrar, era como si deseara decir algo pero no tenía el valor.

— ¿Cuál es el castigo? —preguntó al final Milo. Dohko lo observó con lastima, mientras resignado, caminaba hacia sus demás compañeros, en ningún momento giró a ver a Shion.

—El olvido.

El peso de lo que esas palabras significaban lo golpeó. Milo sintió como su rostro perdía los últimos rastros de color para dejar paso a la palidez que estaba seguro haría competencia al de Camus. Observó a su amigo que desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya. ¿Acaso habían llegado a un acuerdo?

—No —dijo— Me niego a olvidar a Athena, a mis compañeros… ¡mis amigos!

—Esta no es tu decisión humano —dijo una voz femenina— Es una orden de Apolo, y debes sentirte agradecido de saber que vivirá tu raza.

— ¿Agradecido? —Escupió con rabia— ¿De qué sirve vivir si no tienes recuerdos?

—Milo —intervino Camus— Por favor no…

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Te olvidaré.

—Ustedes nos olvidaran, en cambio nosotros… no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nosotros fuimos revividos por Hades, traicionamos a Athena, es por eso que merecemos ser condenados.

—También revivimos por Odín —quiso justificar con la voz rota por el creciente llanto en su garganta.

—Pero lo hicimos en contra de nuestra voluntad —dijo Camus mientras relajaba la mirada. Con paso lento se acercó a milo, tocando con delicadeza el rostro heleno, intentando tener los últimos recuerdos en su mente— Yo traicioné a Athena dos veces, e incluso te ataqué.

— ¡Lo hiciste para salvar a tu amigo!

— ¡Casi mueres!

El grito de Camus fue suficiente para callarlo.

Milo comprendió que no había vuelta atrás cuando la sombra de la oscuridad opacó los violáceos ojos de Camus y de ellas, frías y rojizas lágrimas de sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas. Pudo sentir en todo lo que llevaba ahí dentro los sentimientos de Camus. Dolor, desesperación, abatimiento, pero sobre todo, tristeza. Esta vez, ya no volverían a verse. Ya no existiría un hasta luego. El castigo estaba dicho y él tendría que pagar por sus pecados, olvidando a Camus. Mientras que su amigo, tendría que ver como Milo olvidaba.

—Nunca te odié —susurró rendido, aferrándose a lo que quedaba de su alma— Camus, yo siempre…

La luz cubrió su cuerpo. Y el resto de los caballeros dorados desapareció junto a él.

Camus observó cómo Milo desaparecía, tal vez para reencarnar como humano, con una familia nueva, quizás tendría padres. Una diminuta sonrisa, tímida y triste se dibujó en sus labios. Por lo menos había un final feliz entre todo eso, Milo ya no sería más un huérfano, podría ser feliz.

—…te he amado —completó la frase Camus, sintiendo como la ira de los dioses, caía sobre los traidores.

* * *

 **Comentarios del Autor:**

¡Hola! he regresado con un nuevo fic :D (sí, ya sé :v debo terminar los otros multichapter) pero este está casi terminado, además que es cortito (tal ve capítulos más) es para el evento "Fases de la Luna". Primera Luna: Luna Llena.

Antes que nada, debo decir que estaba algo indecisa en cómo iniciar el fic. Es una combinación entre el final de SoG (hace mención de Surt) y de la Obertura del cielo, por lo tanto hay algunas partes en referencia a algunas escenas.

Ahora, volviendo al fic. Se preguntarán ¿por qué Kanon también se quedó? Simple: Él controló a Poseidón, por lo tanto para los dioses esa es su mayor ofensa (a parte de saber que algunos caballeros de oro "traicionaron" a Athena) y aunque la joven diosa perdonó los pecados de todos, para los demás dioses es diferente. Puse que Camus traicionó dos veces a Athena por el hecho de que en SoG se unió a Odín para ayudar a Surt, pero como dijo Milo, sólo lo hizo para salvar a un amigo, pero lo que he notado en SoG es que Camus cuando comete una falta se culpa demasiado (dejando de lado la muerte de Sinmone) por eso quise desarrollar (lo que se verá más adelante) ese aspecto de su personalidad.

 **¿Va a ver otras parejas?:** Bueno, sinceramente no lo sé :'v quiero enfocarme en la principal (CamusxMilo) pero tal vez haré mención de otras. Después de todo, los catorce (contando a Kanon y Shion) deben reunirse :3

 **¿Por qué escribes siempre de Camus y Milo?:** Porque me gusta :D y es mi OTP así que escribiré más de ellos.

 **¿Habrá pelea entre dioses y humanos?:** No, sólo será un fic de reencarnación y reencuentro. Ya a partir del próximo capítulo se verá que fue de la vida de Milo y los demás que reencarnaron :3

Ahora sí(?) gracias por leer.

 _ **SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 02:** Reencuentro

Había terminado de dar un sorbo a su taza de café cuando recibió la llamada de Shura. La tensión que hasta ahora había tenido se disipó y una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, relajado y aliviado de saber que tenía el apoyo del español. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras colgó, levantándose luego de pagar por lo consumido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cafetería, esperando encontrarse a Shura por el camino. Ignoró los cuchicheos de las adolescentes que sólo reían coquetas por su presencia, sin embargo, obligó a su oído a agudizarse cuando escuchó una risa familiar, para luego regañarse mentalmente por la mala jugada de su mente.

El mundo había cambiado, las personas habían olvidado la existencia de Athena, no existía rastros de las guerras, ni había noticias de las inundaciones que sufrieron a causa de Poseidón. Los pequeños pueblos habían empezado a modernizarse y la tecnología estaba dando a conocerse más. Ya nadie iba a los templos a orar por sus pueblos, ya nadie los necesitaba.

Todos habían olvidado a los dioses.

Se detuvo cuando a lo lejos las risas de un muchacho castaño, que jalaba del brazo a un rubio, se dejaba ver en su campo de visión. Salían de un edificio gigante, que Camus reconoció como un Instituto, el uniforme de ambos lucía formal, quizás una escuela de ricos. El logo de la escuela, una mezcla de águila con espada, hacía presencia en el saco color negro. Camus enarcó una de sus cejas, asombrado por tan inusual escena. Había reconocido a ambos, Aioria y Shaka parecían no reconocerlo, y era lo mejor, habían sufrido mucho cuando eran aprendices en el santuario y ahora verlos como dos muchachos de quince años gozando de la juventud le parecía correcto.

¿Cuándo fue que vio a Shaka sonrojarse o sonreír?

Podía notar que se sentía libre, aunque también mantenía su esencia anterior. Aioria en cambio se veía más relajado, ya no existía la presión de mostrar ser un fiel guerrero de Athena, ni mucho menos salvarse de las acusaciones por ser un posible traidor.

Se preguntó si los demás estarían igual. Quizás sus otros compañeros gozaban en familia, irían a la escuela, reirían, esperarían ansiosos la llegada de las festividades como la Navidad.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció de sólo imaginarlo. Sin embargo, mientras más recordaba, una mueca de dolor intentaba reemplazar su creciente felicidad. No todos se habían salvado, él y los traidores habían sido condenados, y debían vivir con ver a sus queridos amigos ser felices sin ellos. Camus sufría en estos momentos, saber que Milo ya no recordaría sus promesas, su compañía, mucho menos el amor que se profesaban, oprimía su corazón.

Sabía que no sería fácil encontrarlo. Habían pasado treinta años desde que se habían ido. Y lo que más le sorprendía era ver a Shaka y Aioria con apariencia adolescente, quizás Milo también sería un muchacho.

Cuando los dioses había dejado liberarlos de su miseria, quizás aburridos de sus presencias, cada uno se había separado, naciendo en sus respectivos países. A diferencia de sus otros compañeros él no había vuelto a la vida con familia. El día que despertó estaba solo en medio de una cama que no recordaba. Cuando salió a explorar dónde había caído, la cegadora luz del sol lo había recibido, reconociendo la vieja calle donde vivía antes del santuario.

Empezó a caminar con dificultad, sin saber exactamente a donde ir, simplemente quería explorar, reconocer todo. Las personas que lo veían sonreían y le saludaban con confianza, como si lo conociera desde tiempo y no pocos minutos como creía. Su primera impresión era que los dioses fueron benevolentes con ellos y cambiaron su pasado, sin embargo, descartó la idea cuando el peso de la soledad caía sobre sus hombros.

No importaba donde fuera, no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar o siquiera poder relacionarse. Extrañaba a montones a Milo y su extraña habilidad de hacerlo sonreír con su presencia. No había día que no recordara a su amigo y lamentaba no haberle dicho lo mucho que lo amaba. Recordar los ojos acuosos de Milo el día que se separaron fue el peor castigo.

¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

Quizás. Tal vez Milo lo esperaría, como siempre lo ha hecho. Aunque si hubieran estado juntos cuando pasó lo de Asgard, Milo se sentiría tan herido que lo hubiera mandado al diablo apenas se reencontraran. Daba igual lo que hubiera pasado, ambos al final habían sido separados por el capricho de los dioses… y por sus miedos.

Camus ahora tenía una misión, encontrarlo y recuperar su amor, porque estaba seguro que muy dentro Milo lo recordaba y esperaba el momento para reencontrarse.

Sonaba tan fantasioso que quiso reírse de sí mismo por sus altas expectativas. ¿Dónde quedó el hombre que no dejaba que sus sentimientos lo controlaran?

Y su mente volvió a la oscuridad.

Aquella oscuridad donde sólo había dolor para sus almas.

Aquel lugar donde Milo y él fueron separados. Quedándose solo.

No. Él tenía a alguien que lo estaba ayudando ahora.

Había tenido suerte haberse topado con Shura cuando recorría la ciudad. Manteniendo el contacto hasta la actualidad. Ambos tenían algo en común: Buscar a sus respectivos griegos.

Nunca preguntó la relación que tenía con Aioria, y quizás Shura tampoco se lo diría, pero lo que estaba seguro era que ambos se habían reconciliado en Asgard. Aioria había apoyado a Shura cuando fue el primero en ser atacado, mientras que Shura lo alentaba para que siguiera con su fortaleza. Eran un dúo extraño.

—Se ve bien ¿no?

Shura había llegado, vestido con un impecable traje de oficina. Su rostro, marcado por las ojeras, le hacía lucir mucho mayor a la edad actual. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo derecho mientras sacaba un encendedor. Dio su primera bocanada de aire, soltando un largo suspiro desganado.

—No sabía que fumaras —comentó sin darle importancia. Se hizo a un lado cuando una señora de avanzada edad le pidió permiso. Sólo ahí se percató que estaba en la puerta de la cafetería.

—Sólo lo hago en ocasiones especiales.

— ¿Cómo ver a Aioria en uniforme? —Preguntó con asombro— Sonaste como un pedófilo ¿sabes que es menor de edad?

—Sabes a que me refiero —dijo mientras un tenue sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

—Lo sé —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa— Shaka luce extraño con uniforme. Estoy acostumbrado a sus ropas indias que sinceramente verlo con uniforme escolar… es sorprendente.

—Shaka nos sorprenderá con toda clase de ropa que no sea de india. Además de sus sonrisas…

— ¿Celos?

Shura frunció el ceño intentando ver la burla en la mirada de Camus, sin embargo, al ver su seriedad sólo sonrió.

—Puede ser —dijo sin darle importancia.

— ¿Crees que Milo también tenga la edad de Aioria y Shaka?

—No lo descartaría —contestó, observando como el castaño se perdía al doblar la esquina— Quizás también estudie con Aioria…

—Sería mucha coincidencia.

Camus entreabrió los labios para poder seguir hablando, era cierto que sería demasiada coincidencia; sin embargo, no perdería las esperanzas. No podía permitirse creer que Milo no había reencarnado. Era en cierta forma una cruel burla hacia él, siendo el único que no podía encontrar a su escurridizo amigo.

¿Acaso su castigo era ese?

No, ya había sufrido. Entonces ¿Por qué…?

—Lo siento —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Camus volteó para verlo molesto al ser interrumpido, pero el jadeo de sorpresa de Shura lo detuvo.

El tiempo se detuvo entonces.

Su cuerpo se paralizó por unos segundos que se le hacían eternos y su boca se secó al verlo.

Vestía unos pantalones negros ceñidos y una playera sin mangas color rojo. En su mano llevaba un vaso con la insignia de la cafetería. Su mirada reflejaba la inocencia de un adolescente y por los gestos confusos se dio cuenta que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Milo siempre mostraría una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión a lo desconocido.

Se dio cuenta tarde que estaba a unos centímetros de distancia cuando éste carraspeó algo incómodo por la cercanía.

—Yo…

—Descuide —interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa— Ya sé que el color de mi cabello no es muy común… nací en Milos, ahí la mayoría tiene este tipo de color.

—No es eso… —Shura le dio un golpe con su codo en sus costillas para que guardara silencio. Era mejor que no asustara a Milo— El mío tampoco es muy común.

—Es cierto —dijo con sorpresa. Milo tuvo la tentación de tocarlo pero se contuvo. Camus no pudo evitar sonreír al notarlo— Es muy bello —susurró— Eh… quiero decir su cabello, señor. No piense mal.

Ambos se quedaron callados por las atropelladas palabras. Mientras que Shura intentaba no reír por la bochornosa escena que ambos protagonizaban. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que Camus y Milo iniciaron su amistad.

— ¡Milo! —Gritó un muchacho de cabellos plateados— ¡Apúrate o te dejo!

La amenaza surtió efecto. Milo chasqueó la lengua ofendido, mostrando parte de su antiguo carácter.

—Ya lo sé, no te vuelvas pesado, pareces… —pero se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño al ver la cara burlona de su amigo. Volteó a ver a Camus y un tenue sonrojo se instaló. Era algo penoso que la gente viera su actitud malhumorada— Lamento el grito…

—Camus, puedes llamarme así —extendió su mano como saludo. Más animado, Milo la tomó, sintiendo cierta familiaridad en ella que no quiso creer.

—Yo soy Milo, espero volver a verlo pronto Camus —giró hacia Shura y lo saludó respetuosamente.

Se despidió con la mano, llegando donde su amigo esperaba. La discusión empezó entre ellos, pero ni Shura ni Camus logró escuchar.

—Hasta pronto Milo.

Camus sintió que el destino estaba de su lado.

Sin embargo, los dioses aún tenían muchos planes para ellos.

* * *

 **Comentarios del Autor:**

¡Hola!

Primero, lamento la tardanza, estaba corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía y por eso demoré. También quiero decir, que... a partir del cap 3 ya empieza la angustia y el drama *-* 3 así que estén preparados :3

Segundo, como dije, no sé si colocaré parejas secundarias (aun estoy corrigiendo algunos cap, pero lo que sí voy a decir es que van a ver roces de algunas parejas, como el AioriaxShaka y el ShuraxAioria que hay en este capítulo) deseo enfocarme en Milo y Camus y su reencuentro(?) sin embargo, algunos personajes serán necesarios para hacer mucho drama C:

Ahora... a que no adivinan quien es el amigo de Milo :3 es un personaje de SS xD

Bueno, me despido, preparen sus pañuelos(?) okno xD

 _ **SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

Saludos.


End file.
